When Words Don't Say Enough
by Graveygraves
Summary: JJ has to leave, though the choice is not hers. Who does she turn to to help her accept the truth? Rated M for chapter 2 to be safe. Set post Series 6 Episode 2 JJ. Two-shot. Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**When Words Don****'****t Say Enough**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is for Flames 101, as a thank you for her warm face book welcome, now I have finally got my ff ass over there to catch up with the guys.**

**The pairing she chose was JJ/Hotch with the prompt rain, tears and an apology. It****'****s a two shot piece. This is set at the end of Series 6 Episode 2 (so will contain spoilers if anyone hasn****'****t got there yet).**

**Flames 101 ****–**** I hope you enjoy this - and anyone else that tags along for the ride, that applies to you too.**

**. . . .**

As Hotch stalked back to his office he felt like kicking himself. He had wanted to say so much more, but in the end all he had managed was a pathetic attempt at an apology for letting her down - an admission that he'd miss her and a handshake.

Grabbing the bottle from the cabinet, he considered downing the contents without a glass, but thought again and settled for pouring a large one. Standing in his darkened room, he stared out through the slatted blinds, watching his team mill around waiting for the inevitable.

He would not replace her, there was no replacement. _Did they not realise what they were doing to his team? Did the __'__powers that be__'__ want them to crumble just so they could prove they were in charge?_

_Who was he kidding,_ he snorted to himself. He wasn't angry for his team. This wasn't about them; he knew he'd end up putting the pressure on them all, and expect them to cope without her. Together they may just make it. No, this was about him, the fact that _he_ couldn't replace her.

JJ leaving was forcing him to accept all that he had buried deep inside. What he had protected himself from. Acknowledging how he truly felt about her. He'd lost Haley through inaction; he was determined not to let the same be said of JJ. The decision may have been made, but that didn't mean he had to stop protesting. He would fight to get her back.

. . . .

JJ stood for a moment, watching her team. Seeing Hotch return to his office, she had known this was coming, yet still it was a shock. As the tears begun to pool in her crystal blue eyes, she turned away, unable to face her friends any longer.

She would have to face them, have to explain, but right now words failed her.

. . . .

Hotch seated himself behind the large wooden desk, hiding behind the reams of paperwork that seemed to constantly reside there. He couldn't face the team, or JJ. So he would wait until everyone had left and sneak out then. Alone.

He started shifting through the files. _Might as well make a start now; by the end of the week there would be no one to shortlist the cases down for him. _Flicking from one file to the next, Hotch got increasingly frustrated by his inability to concentrate.

Looking up, and rubbing his forehead, he saw JJ make her way down to the bullpen. Observing the reaction of each team member in turn he could only imagine what words they had for her. Prentiss' hurt, Reid's sorrow, Morgan's anger and Rossi's calm acceptance; each unique, but each feeling the loss. He wondered if it burned as furiously in them as it did in him.

. . . .

Facing each of them was hard, but none as hard as the one person she had left. As she walked the corridor towards the lair of her all knowing friend, JJ's mind tried to compose an appropriate way to say goodbye. She knew technically she had a couple of days left, but honestly, now was the end.

As she leant against the door post, clutching the exit interview, JJ was glad to see Pen was still here. Not that she really believed that she would have left without saying goodbye.

Penelope had been her best friend over the years. They had shared everything. Pen had been the shoulder she cried on when Will had left, and had helped her find ways to still be a mother to Henry and work the God awful hours they did. Pen had mediated the agreement between her and Will. No matter what JJ faced in life, Penelope was there for her, and she wouldn't lose that, no matter what it took.

They could take her away from the team, but not away from her family.

. . . .

Sure that the coast was clear, Hotch packed a couple of files that had caught his interest into his case. He was ready to go home; he'd been ready over an hour ago, but needed to hide from the chaos that was attacking his team.

Switching off his desk light, Hotch left the solitude of his office. Striding past JJ's office he faltered. Memories of their time together flooded through his mind - her smile being the most prominent. She was so serious about her job, passionate, considerate, calm, but when she smiled, that was something else entirely. It was like she was letting a little part of her shine through a crack in her professional persona.

Continuing his route out to his car, he couldn't help but try and plan a way back for her.

. . . .

JJ sat in her car; finally alone she could allow the reality to hit. As she stared blankly at the dash the first tear fell. She couldn't believe that people could have the right to control her life like this, to take away the people she needed the most right now, those who kept her sane in an insane world.

She put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it; she wasn't ready to go home. To the empty shell she now called home. Henry was at Will's until the weekend.

So instead she sat, letting the memories continue and the tears continue to flow.

. . . .

Hotch got out of the elevator and made his way towards his car, he didn't know what made him look in that direction, but when he did, he froze.

He knew it was her. Hotch had assumed she had gone like the rest, probably with them somewhere, not alone. He watched, assuming she was just about to leave, but she didn't. Neither did he.

Slowly Hotch made his way towards her car. As he stood by the window, Hotch realised she hadn't noticed him approach. He could still go, but he didn't. Softly he wrapped his knuckles on the window. It startled her. As she looked up to see who it was, Hotch could tell she had been crying.

. . . .

JJ tried to subtly wipe her face, though she knew it was a futile gesture, after all you didn't need to be a profiler to see she had been crying. She lowered the window.

"Hotch," she managed as he leant in on the car.

"You OK?" Hotch knew it was a daft question, but words were failing him tonight.

"Mmmm," she nodded, looking away.

"Want to talk?"

JJ shook her head. What good would talking do; it wouldn't change the fact that at the end of this week she would be leaving this building for the last time.

Hotch paused. JJ felt uncomfortable in the silence. She became aware of him moving, slowly looking back she realised he was now crouched by the car, on an even level with her. The familiar intense look in his eyes, made JJ feel like he was reading her like a book.

"Hotch, I don't want to talk, but I don't want to be alone either."

Standing, he silently opened the car door, reached in, removing the keys and offering her a hand.

JJ accepted.

. . . .

**Promise I'll post the second chapter tomorrow – let me know what you think so far as it's been a while since I've done anything with JJ and Hotch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Words Don****'****t Say Enough**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Some sexual content in this chapter - but hopefully still able to be a T (I'm never sure on these things).  
><strong>

. . . .

Silently, Hotch led JJ into his apartment. They had traveled in his car, without saying a word. JJ had made it clear that she didn't want to talk right now, Hotch didn't know what she wanted right now, but he wanted to be there, to help, when she needed it.

He took off his coat and placed down his case, near the door. Moving towards the collection of liquor bottles he kept on the side, he poured himself large malt. Hotch turned towards JJ, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he held the bottle up. JJ nodded an answer and Hotch poured another.

Moving to pass her the drink, he finally says;

"Why don't you take your coat off?"

Shrugging it from her slender shoulders, JJ hung it up and joined Hotch on the couch. Hotch handed her the drink, and then loosened his tie, undoing the top button of his shirt. Taking a swig of his drink, he side glanced at JJ. Her demeanour worried him; he'd never seen her so guarded. He really couldn't read what she was thinking right now.

"I didn't know you kept this place," JJ spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

He shrugged looking around.

"I probably should have let it go a while back," he paused, "but it's convenient, there are times I need space before I go home to Jack. Jess lives in when I'm away, so another night makes no difference. When I get home I can devote myself to Jack, rather than worry about the BAU."

JJ nodded, understanding how he felt; somehow it reflected her own situation tonight. She needed distraction.

Hotch watched as she sipped the drink slowly, slipping back into the previous silence. He felt awkward, not sure what he should do next. His head was telling him to get her talking, his heart telling him to pull her close and not let go.

His heart won.

He placed his drink down on the thick wooden coffee table, reaching to do the same with hers. Tentatively he put his strong arm around her slumped shoulders. Realising he faced no resistance he drew her to him.

. . . .

JJ let herself be drawn in. Gently she rested her head on his chest, breathing in the smell she had come to associate, over the years, with being safe. As they settle back on the couch, she let her defences crumble under his reassuring pressure.

Hotch had said nothing, yet his very touch was healing. JJ didn't want to be analysed and dissected. She wanted to know it was all ok - that it was going to be ok.

Closing her eyes, JJ let herself relax. She was shattered. The case had been long and hard, and staying to complete her exit interview had meant it was another late night. Soon she was asleep.

. . . .

Hotch felt her breath - slow and steady. He had cuddled Jack to sleep enough times to recognise the signs. Carefully he picked JJ up, trying hard not to wake her. Heading through to his bedroom, he placed her cautiously onto his bed. Easing his arm out from under he turned to leave. He was glad she could find peace, she needed to rest.

As he reached the door, he spun back, surprised to hear her mumble his name.

Struggling to see her in the dark room, he listened intently, afraid he had misheard her.

"Don't go," JJ whispered sleepily. "Stay with me, please."

Hotch hovered at the foot of the bed, unsure.

"Aaron," JJ rarely used his first name, "I need you."

Aaron Hotchner was speechless. He was willing to believe he was the one asleep and dreaming - it wouldn't be the first time JJ occupied his bed in his dreams. He swallowed, closing his eyes; should he?

He became aware that his hands were on her slim ankles. Swiftly he pulled her down the bed towards him, and then he leaned down to kiss her. He was possessed - no longer in control of his thoughts or actions. Right now he was watching a version of himself do everything he had never thought possible.

JJ parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss, tasting the whiskey he had consumed earlier. Somehow it tasted right on him. Pushing herself up into him, she wanted to make it clear that this was what she wanted, what she needed.

Aaron buried his hands in her long blonde hair. Keeping his eyes closed, he prayed this wasn't a dream, as it felt so right.

Separating for a breath, Aaron noticed the bare skin, exposed by her shirt rising when he had tugged her down the bed. He couldn't resist the temptation of kissing creamy flesh that called to him.

As his lips made contact with her, the touch feather light; there was no going back for either of them.

JJ grabbed his tie dragging him down on top of her. Rolling him straight over, so she was on top, her legs straddled his hips. Aaron's hands were under her shirt, as he devoured her kisses. JJ desperately started removing his clothes, wanting something to quell the fire burning deep in her.

As item after item seemed to make its way unceremoniously onto the floor, both struggled to be the one to take control; the rawness of their need overtaking the tenderness of their initial kiss.

Having had enough of the passionate tussle, Aaron stood, lifting JJ with him, holding her tiny waist he cleared the couple of objects on the drawer unit against the wall. Pushing her back onto it he entered her.

JJ dug her perfectly manicured nails deep into his back, another scar to go with the bites and scratches already inflicted. She tightened the grip of her legs around him, taking her further into her depths, moaning as she matched his pace.

Cupping her in his hands Aaron thrust hard and fast, consuming her in every way possible.

. . . .

Curled up naked together, under the light coloured sheet, JJ could feel the weight of her boss behind her as he slept. Her mind was still racing. This hadn't answered anything, just added a heap of questions to her already over-tired brain.

As she listened to the rain beat out its rhythm on the window pane, JJ closed her eyes. Hoping tomorrow would bring sunshine, she already knew there would be clouds.

. . . .

Aaron came through to find JJ sat in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Want one?" she asked casually.

He nodded, raking his hand through his ruffled hair, images of the night before flooding his mind.

Sitting down, wearing nothing more than a pair of joggers, he became uncomfortable as JJ had dressed in her clothes from the day before.

Returning with the coffee, JJ sat opposite him.

"I need to go home, before we go into work," she said, matter of fact.

Aaron nodded, "We need to talk. Last night . . ."

"Some things are best left unsaid," JJ said sadly.

Then he noticed it, the same reassuring smile he'd seen more times then he cared to count. The one she gave to the families of the victims they sought.

It was then he realised, that last night, was one night.

. . . .

**As part of my 'Series 6 One-shots' I did what I thought JJ might right in her exit interview - Chapter 2 if anyone is interested.**

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


End file.
